Nieve de otoño
by Ruby P. Black
Summary: Lo de Enishi quedó atrás y Kenshin no ha cambiado en nada, sigue tan respetuoso, tan cauto, ¿por qué? y lo más importante, ¿hasta cuando?


_**Nieve de otoño**_

_**Por Ruby P. Black**_

Se había puesto frío de pronto. Uno de esos vientos que calaba los huesos había comenzado a soplar y el cielo estaba demasiado gris, como si se tratase de un ojo inmenso que los contemplase de arriba.

Kenshin iba cargando las bolsas del mercado justo en el momento en que comenzó a nevar. Kaoru estaba a su lado, mucho más taciturna que de costumbre, apenas si había hablado. Y ya podría estar tranquilo con ello, pero no era así, porque sabía que todo se debía a lo ocurrido con Enishi.

La miró de reojo, el cabello le caía sobre la frente y se movía un poco ocasionando que ella entrecerrara sus intensos ojos azules. Le gustaba ese color, le gustaba reflejarse en ellos.

Pero a veces se hacía demasiado difícil, porque un atisbo leve de dolor se cruzaba por la mirada de la morena y entonces ya no podía sostener esos pensamientos que se colaban cuando estaba tan distraído como para no detenerlos.

Como cuando quería tenerla en sus brazos o amarla hasta que el alma se le desgarrase.

− "¡Está nevando!" – escuchó que ella exclamaba con una alegría tan infantil que le calaba hondo en el pecho.

Los ojos violáceos la vieron correr con esa sonrisa tan fresca, más natural de lo que en mucho tiempo había visto. Sabía que quizás Kaoru no entendía por qué después de lo de Enishi nada había cambiado entre ellos, tal vez estaba ansiosa porque eso ocurriera, incluso puede que creyese lo peor de él. Aunque… Kaoru lo quería, ella jamás pensaría cosas malas de él.

Seguramente, sin embargo, la mente de Kaoru era un pequeño lío a donde él se había metido sin querer.

"_¿Te estás arrepintiendo Kenshin?"_

Claro que no, pero, de pronto, sabía que él no había traído ningún beneficio a la vida de la morena. ¿Y ella…? ¡Cuántas cosas maravillosas le había dado!

Una sonrisa se le escapó sin querer al verla dar giros como una niña pequeña y mirar para arriba con ansias. Entonces, sus ojos se cruzaron y ambos permanecieron absortos, observándose.

Los orbes azulados pestañearon confundidos por unos momentos, antes de finalmente acercarse a él.

− "Kenshin…" – balbuceó y él no entendió qué sucedía hasta que la mano femenina le rozó la mejilla.

− "Estás sonriendo, es la primera vez que te veo sonreír así"

Quizás era un condenado egoísta, pero no quería alejarse ahora. Aún cuando tuviese en claro que sólo traía desdicha a la maestra de kendo, aún cuando quizás nunca se le entregase del todo y siempre sintiese que tenía un deber con su país. No quería quitarse del camino y dejar pase libre a que cualquier otro la hiciese feliz.

La nieve comenzó a hacerle estremecer, ¿o era la mano de Kaoru que todavía permanecía recostada en su piel? El tacto era cálido y suave.

¡Cuánto le había enseñado ella acerca de la verdadera entrega!

− "Señorita Kaoru…"

Ella quitó la mano lentamente con la esperanza de que él la detuviera, pero no lo hizo y se quedó observando el suelo de tierra.

¿Qué sentido tenían esas esperanzas a las que se aferraba ahora que todo lo de Enishi había quedado atrás? Kenshin no había hecho absolutamente nada… Nada había cambiado entre ellos.

− "¿Volvemos a casa?" – se dio la vuelta ocultando las lágrimas que pujaban por salir y dejarla en una mayor vergüenza.

− "Kaoru, te amo"

Podía sentirlo. En su pecho, latiendo con fuerza, gruñendo, acelerando. ¿Qué era eso? No estaba segura si estaba soñando, si acaso iba a desmayarse allí mismo o si estaba alucinando de pura infantilidad. Giró en seco y él la estaba observando, con las mejillas sonrojadas, el cabello cubriéndole gran parte de la mirada y esperando. ¿Qué esperaba?

"_Ah sí, Kaoru tonta, ¡abrázalo! ¡Haz algo!"_

Dio un paso, ¿sería una broma? Entonces, en su mente resonó, el Kaoru a secas, sin ninguna barrera, sin ponerla lejos de su persona y de su vida.

− "¿Me amas?" – titubeó acercándose una vez más.

− "Te amo"

Y entonces surgió de nuevo, la sonrisa sincera, el grito alegre de la morena y el abrazo impulsivo sin contener que nacía del pecho. Porque Kaoru era tan jovial que lo sanaba, en las esquinas, en las heridas casi cicatrizadas; con las collejas, con los abrazos, con ese beso que no dejaba de ser casto y cuidadoso. Kenshin lo apreciaba, lo disfrutaba, lo prefería, porque no cambiaría nada por la mano tibia de esa mujercita cubierta por la suya, su voz alegre y sus ojos brillando intensamente, plenos.

Mientras tanto, la nieve repentina que dejaba el pasado atrás, muy bien cubierto.

Fin

Hacía mucho tenía ganas de hacer un fic de Rurouni Kenshin. Es uno de los primeros animes donde empecé escribiendo, así que ahora que estoy intentando, de a poco, volver al fandom, decidí empezar con Kaoru y Kenshin.

Es super breve, lo sé. Tengo por ahí pensados otros más extensos.

Si quisieran leer algo original mío, pueden pasarse por mi Facebook, es exactamente igual a mí nombre, pueden poner me gusta y compartir. Siempre lo agradezco. Y gracias por los que leen, dejan review o me ponen entre sus favoritos. Para mí, significa una inmensidad.

Besitos, nos vemos la próxima.

Ruby P. Black


End file.
